dreamkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Bast
"Emotionally damaged loner with a volatile temper- and a devastating power." - From the Cast page of the Dreamkeepers website. Bastion "Bast" Aduro '''is one of the main protagonists in Dreamkeepers. He carries a dark mysterious past while ending up being involved with disturbing events surrounding his eventual friends. Appearance Bast seems to appear like a raccoon hybrid with a wolf's tail with dark brown-white stripe patterns, got yellowish eyes and red-orange pupils. There's somewhat three to four fin shaped furs sticking out on his back. He wears a long red scarf around his neck, gray sweater, red gloves, beige pants with red legwarmers/socks, and white fabric shoes which are triangular in shape. Underneath his scarf is a scar from a cut he received as a kid, presumably by his own mother. Personality Bast has a poor disposition, to put it mildly. He’s accustomed to going after what he wants, regardless of what it takes to get it. He shown to be antisocial and has extremely violent tendencies. Being an introvert is one of the features that can be seen from Bast during both in prelude and in GNS. Even though he has his friends and company with him, he still prefers to be alone and have some time for himself, and usually he doesn't talk that much often. Not everything has its disadvantages, keep in mind; it made him a strong independent person that can survive on his own and can perform tasks by himself easily. Also, being a rebellious individual is another trait of him as well. He doesn't usually follow orders that easily and tends to break them; he may believe that his way is the "right" thing to do and some of the laws and regulations are not acceptable all the time. If something doesn't agreed on his way, he usually resolves them in aggression, drastic actions, or violence. This makes him unlikable and difficult to understand in the group, and only a few people are kind to him. Most of his behavior seems to stem from his earlier childhood, in which his mother died from grave injuries and a scar on his throat for yet to be revealed reasons while his father is nowhere to be found. With only her scarf he continued to wear it after her final moments with him. This caused a post-traumatic effect on him for when Mace had tugged on his scarf, he was quick to start a fight, possibly acting as a defensive mechanism for the scar he conceals with it. Despite his otherwise antisocial demeanor, he has shown interest in Lilith, possibly romantic interest or out of having a crush on her, as he once asked her to go to the harvest festival with him. It isn't known how long they've seen each other prior but it can be assumed that it was for quite some time since she tends to volunteer at his school. This puts him at odds with Mace, who is also interested in Lilith and gets into 'rivalry' squabbles with him despite situations having nothing to do with her. He's shown great intolerance for him and his actions as a result but puts up with them the best he can for Lilith's sake. Bast doesn't appear to mind Namah's presence that much. As they both awoke their Powers in recent events they seem to understand fundamentals of how it works and what it means to have them. While Namah seems to have developed a crush on him, Bast doesn't appear to notice. History Past Most of Bast's past is left unknown, while more recently certain facts are revealed to explain his current demeanor. At a tender age, Bast's throat was cut and his mother was brutally tortured. As his mother comforts him with her words, she reaches for the red scarf and wraps it around his neck, telling him to hold it tight. With her last words drifting off, she dies with Bast holding onto her. It is clear that she had been butchered by an unknown individual. Her last words indicated that she may have been the one to slit Bast's throat. It is not yet clear if this is true, nor why she did it if so. Prelude Before the events of the GNS saga, his appearances are limited and brief. In Vanth's prelude, he was seen sitting beside her outside the office while in detention in the Calypsa District Learning Center. She talked to him for a short while trying to engage him in a conversation, but he gave her only a short confusing reply. After that, he smashed a window with a book, flipped the couch he was sitting in, and then escaped. It is not clear what his intention was at that point. Volume 1 Chapter 2 In his first appearance in the GNS he is in the Margate District Learning Center leaning against Mace's locker, sneering. When Mace politely asked him to move, Bast simply ignored him. Mace took offense to this and grabbed Bast by his scarf, sending him into a split-second rage and flinging Mace head first into the lockers on the other side of the hallway. This would lead to a brawl between Mace, Whip and Bast until a school employee breaks it up, but not before Mace gets one good punch in that leaves Bast with a bloody nose. Before Mace and Whip are sent to detention, Lilith offers to take Bast to the infirmary. Later, after Mace and Whip sneak out of detention through the ventilation shafts, they reach the vent running through the infirmary, where Lilith is tending to Bast's wound. As she asks him how he feels and what else she could do, Bast asks her out to the Harvest Festival. With a blush, she accepted. Volume 2 Chapter 4 - 6 Bast arrives at the entrance to Sabbaton Tower with a bouquet of flowers. A security guard points him to the side to wait for Lilith to arrive. Later, Bast is seen on a rooftop, sulking over being stood up by Lilith supposedly, his bouquet of flowers plucked of their petals. Suddenly, he overhears the Indigo's in the alleyway just below him talking about looking for Lilith and the others. When the Indigo's receive Scinter's call for assistance with the City Guard, they race off. Realizing Lilith might be in trouble, Bast decides to follow. By the time he catches up to them on a rooftop overlooking Igrath's war-torn hideout, he spots Igrath, Scinter and Lilith's pet ryuu-neko, Cuddles, run into a nearby alley. It is at this moment that Bast's scarf hangs loosely from his neck, revealing a scar across his throat. This would explain his sudden fit of rage when Mace grabbed the scarf in the first book. Later that night, Bast manages to catch Cuddles outside of another one of Igrath's hideouts. Overhearing a mention of Eduro Peak from within the hideout, Bast decides to take Cuddles, sneak out of the city and travel to Starfall to make sure Lilith is safe. Volume 3 Chapter 7 Bast is making his way through the Starfall wilderness with a bundle over his shoulder and holding Cuddles by a leash. When Cuddles happens upon the tree where Mace and co. camped out for the previous night, Bast attempts to call out for Lilith, but is cut short by Mace and Whip. After a tense moment of accusations and threats, Lilith interrupts it with a heartfelt reunion with Cuddles. Claiming that he knows a secret way into the city, Lilith elects that they let Bast lead them back into the city, much to Mace and Whip's mounting frustration. After traveling through the woods and across the farmlands outside the city, Bast brings them to a hole leading down to an abandoned mine shaft, where Mace and Bast let their emotions get the better of them. Lilith manages to keep them apart, allowing them to proceed through a hole in a sewer tunnel beneath the city. As they climb up into an abandoned building, Lilith puts her foot down to stop another fight. Convincing the boys not to fight anymore, she and Namah leave them to find the police in order to get arrested. Once the girls are gone, Bast demands for Mace to give him the data-scroll given to them by an old farmer while crossing the farmlands. Instead, Mace sticks it in his pants with his extremities, forcing Bast to follow Mace and Whip wherever they go. Sometime later, they reach a watercar ferry where Mace uses Bast's own money to pay for a fare to the Margate District, then drops Bast's wallet into the aqueduct water over the side. Clearly, Mace had pickpocketed Bast at some earlier point in time. Angered, Bast grabs Whip by his head and throws him hard over the side of the watercar. But, Whip harmlessly floats back up with his arms crossed and a smug smirk. As they arrive in the Margate District, they proceed to the nearby orphanage. After climbing their way up the orphanage dock beams to avoid the other orphans, Bast tries to follow Mace and Whip into the bunk tent, but they both emerge quickly. They, then, head for Grunn's office on his ship. After being denied the scroll once more, Bast kicks the office door in with authority as Mace tried to lockpick it. As Bast walks in, he turns with a wide-eyed look at a sleeping, open-mouthed Grunn. Searching the office momentarily, Bast quickly find a trap door leading into the holds of Grunn's ship. Climbing down a flight of stairs, they find Kalei tied to a support beam. As Mace frantically carries on about Grunn being a child eater, Grunn himself comes stomping down the stairs behind them. Reacting, Bast grabs a board and hits Grunn right in the testicles. The hulking shark, unfazed, gives a quip about his ex-wife beating Bast to it as he grabs at the boys. Chapter 8 After Grunn ties the boys (except Whip, who managed to escape) to the support beam and takes Kalei into a hatch leading down, Bast cuts the ropes binding him with a knife. Leaving Mace tied to the beam, he grabs the scroll and leaves the orphanage. Later, Bast is seen under a beach boardwalk, eating a hot dog. Tossing his dog aside, he opens the scroll and attempts to contact Lilith, only to be greeted by Randy's game log. Mace had swapped Lilith's scroll with Randy's while in the orphan's tent, tricking Bast. With an angry remark, he nearly crushes the scroll, then remembers a comment Lilith made about Nabonidus. Realizing where he might be able to tip the scales, he contacts someone he knows. Hitching a ride on the back of a watercar, he arrives in a rundown part of Anduruna. He then proceeds into a construction yard with an incomplete building and covered in graffiti where a street clan was holding a ryuu-neko fight. He walks over to Vanth, a blue-colored bat dreamkeeper, who he contacted earlier and claims to have news for O'Naicul. After gaining some information from Vanth, a drugged-up panda-like dreamkeeper saunters over and tries to provoke Bast. He succeeds, forcing Bast to grab him by an ear, kicking him in the gut and punching him in the face. The dreamkeeper, named Vox, summons his Power with a rage, but is stopped by Scythe, a navy blue lizard-like dreamkeeper, who takes Bast to O'Naicul. Using the information given to him by Vanth, he attempts to deceive O'Naicul, who is in allegiance with Nabonidus, by saying that Nabonidus no longer wants the other kids to be killed or captured. The lie falls through instantly, however, as O'Naicul leaps out of his jacuzzi at Bast. Bast rolls out of the room with Scythe waiting next to the doorway. O'Naicul yells out Scythe's name, who instantly summons his Power and throws an energy ring at Bast. O'Naicul rams into Scythe, however, throwing the ring off its trajectory. Demanding that Bast be caught alive, he orders the rest of the clan to pursue Bast, who runs for the stairs. Using his own Power, Vox creates a spiked cloud of solid gas in front of Bast, destroying the stairs. Bast uses the spikes to climb up to the next floor. Realizing he was in trouble, Vanth begins typing away at a data-scroll on her right wing. Chapter 9 Managing to reach the second-to-top floor of the building, Bast grabs a wire in an attempt to zipline from the danger. But, Scythe throws an energy ring, cutting through all the nearby wires. Bast hangs on, trying to climb up the wire to the roof. A thug grabs onto Bast's leg, but he uses his Power to burn the thug's arm, releasing him. Moments later, the City Guard arrives in full force. As the shock troopers engage the clan, mortars are called in to be fired at the building. The explosions effectively weaken the structure, causing it to fall over. Bast rides the roof of the building as it falls and is lost from sight. Later that night, Bast is seen to have survived as he walks through an alley, battered and bruised from the battle. Suddenly, he overhears a news report from an apartment up above. Climbing up a fire escape, he watches a news report of Lilith and Namah's arrest and a reporter's coverage of a religious protest at the Theophanies District Sabbaton gate. In the background, Mace and Whip are seen. Instantly, Bast disappears. Sometime later, Bast tracks down Mace and Whip just outside Sabbaton in the Theophanies District, sitting in a crevice carved out of a street. They were communicating with Namah, who informs them that Lilith has a plan in mind for finding the lost Archives. But, Mace, Whip and Bast have to get into Sabbaton so they can regroup. After Bast sarcastically claims that they could mail themselves in, the three boys look up at Sabbaton. Volume 4 Chapter 10 The next day, Mace, Whip and Bast have moved to a different part of the city near another Sabatton gate. Bast sits on a garbage can while Mace and Whip mull over how to deal with Ravat. At an earlier point in time, Lilith sent the boys information on school kids who would be arriving at the gate for a tour of the tower's foundation. It was decided that the boys would use the tour for cover in order to get into the foundation where Lilith and Namah would wait for them. As the kids arrive, the boys walk down a flight of steps to assimilate into the crowd of kids and onto the groundcar transports leading to the towers. Along the way, Mace tries to apologize for the previous days mishaps, claiming that he mistreated Bast because he didn't trust him. This is met with only agitated remarks. As they board a transport, Bast claims that he didn't stuff Mace into a garbage bin because Lilith asked him not to and that they didn't have to use the school group as cover. He claimed that he could have paid a "bum" to pretend that he was their father, they would then be placed in a social center waiting room and followed by a bathroom excuse, they could sneak into the foundation. Mace happily agrees with the idea, but Bast contradicts by saying that his wallet was gone thanks to Mace and that it wouldn't help Mace because he was still wanted for murder. Security would spot him instantly, even while blending in with the school group. Following this, Bast sits quietly while Mace frantically searches for a means to disguise himself. After wrapping his jacket around his waist and convincing a kid to give him his beanie, Mace asked Bast how he looked. Bast simply cupped his face in his hands in disappointment. As the school group disembarked, a fire alarm goes off, forcing the towers to evacuate. As the alarm subsides, the people are allowed to come in. True to Bast's word, Mace is spotted by guards in a security camera room. A short time later, they make their way into the foundation and reunited with Lilith and Namah. As Namah comments Mace on his "disguise," Bast nervously looks back at the foundation elevators to see security coming down. Realizing that time was short, Lilith leads the group off the pathway and into the rocks and caves of the foundation, leading them to an underground pond decorated with carved statues in a deserted part of the foundation. As they are spotted by a security patrol, they dive beneath the water and into a passage discovered by the starsquid Lilith had dropped moments before. Not wanting to be caught by security diving in after them, Lilith instructs the group on how to proceed into the narrow passage, saying that Bast should go in the middle, since he was tallest. In case he got stuck, they could free him from both sides. When he asked if she was sure about what she was saying, she gave him a worried expression as Namah simply exclaimed that it was too late. Thus, the group began to crawl their way through the passage leading down beneath the foundation. Chapter 11 Deep underground, the group takes a rest on a cliff overlooking a large cavern. Bast takes a seat against a wall. As Lilith plans a way on how to get down into the cavern, Namah abruptly suggests that they practice the use of their powers in order to get down. As Lilith argues with Namah over the legality of power use, Bast pipes in by claiming that he knows his Power and will use it when needed. The issue quickly descends into an angry rant by Namah aimed at Lilith and her self-appointed leadership. Hurt by Namah's words, Lilith decides to find a way down for them, walking along the cavern cliff. Bast and the others follow along, listening as she reveals the death of Mr. Peaks at the hands of Tendril the previous day. Moments later, Tendril himself appears before them, instantly delivering a lethal strike to Lilith by impaling her with one of his bodily strands. Bast and Namah quickly retaliate with their powers. While Namah's ether tendrils have little effect, Bast's heat injures Tendril, sending him into retreat. His sudden retreat causes Lilith to go into a freefall over the cliff. Reacting on instinct, Bast jumps after her. Some time later, Lilith regains consciousness on the floor of the cavern with her Power active. Bast is unconscious with a broken leg and a fractured femur. Despite her best efforts with the medical supplies they brought with them, Bast begins slipping into shock. Realizing he was dying and eyes full of tears, Lilith summons her Power, fighting a desperate battle with her conscience. It is after this moment that the dark origin of Bast's scar is revealed as he flashes back to the moment his mother died. As Mace, Namah and Whip managed to get to the cavern floor and divert Tinsel's attention, who is also in the caves looking for them, they manage to find Lilith and Bast. Bast is still unconscious, saved by Lilith's Power, as Namah helps Lilith to her feet and Mace begins dragging Bast by a blanket. Later, the group finally reaches the lost Archives. At this point, Bast is conscious and is placed against a wall to rest as Lilith begins looking over the scrolls gathered along the walls of the tube depository. As she finishes scanning the oldest scrolls with her data-scroll, the group decides it is time to return to the surface. Bast reluctantly suggests that he be left behind, to which he is met with a unanimous "NO!" Mace suggested they could hide from Tendril and Tinsel. Whip points in the direction of an eerie entrance lit by a grim orange glow. Namah and Lilith reject the idea, but the echoing poetry of Tendril's approach changes their minds. Chapter 12 As the group goes deeper into the Archives to avoid Tendril and start to get lost, Bast insists that they leave him behind so they could move faster. Namah promptly tells him that they are not leaving him behind and to "get comfortable with the idea." They reach a dead end room adorned with a throne covered in spikes. After Mace accidentally triggers some sort of a noisy trap, they hide behind the throne as Tendril appears in the only hallway out. When Mace runs out to confront Tendril and Namah climbs out of a hole in the ceiling, Mace, Whip, Lilith, and Bast make their escape as Tendril goes after Namah. Shortly after, Lilith and Bast emerge from a hole leading outside the Archive and slide down a ridge, On a hill of rocky debris, Mace was knocked aside by Tinsel, who prepared to send a giant rock tumbling down to Lilith and Bast. Bast frantically pleas Lilith to climb up and save herself, but she refuses. When she starts saying words that instantly reminds Bast of his mother's last words, he pushes away from Lilith and summons his full power with a roar. A fiery-orange aura surrounds him and his eyes are nearly a blinding white glow as a result of his unleashed Power. Without another hesitation, he points his arm out towards the boulder. A stream of fire shaped like his outstretched hand lashes out and hits the boulder perfectly, leaving a giant imprint of his hand. Moments later, the boulder and the ground beneath it explodes like an eruption. The explosion knocks Tinsel to the ground while Mace is sent flying into a cave. Exhausted from the inexperienced use and his numerous injuries, Bast collapses next to Lilith as Whip, Namah, Vi, Bobby, Karo, and Rumour arrive on the scene. As Whip manages to find Mace after the explosion and Tinsel is incapacitated and restrained, Bobby throws Bast over his shoulder as Tendril emerges from the hole. The group is forced to retreat into the cave that Mace was thrown into. As Tendril gains on them and Rumour is downed, Bast is given to his friends to drag him through the cave so the remaining Troika could keep Tendril back. Moments later, Igrath arrives via a portable telepad to push Tendril back with Vi's aid. The entire group grabs onto the telepad and is teleported to the Troika headquarters. As the Troika and protagonists gather themselves, Bast is comforted by the Indigo Twins on a stretcher in the med station. As the day comes to a close, Bast is seen sleeping by his friends after a long, traumatic day. Power and Abilities Bast Power 1.jpg Bast's First Power Use.jpg Bast's Full Power.jpg '''Heat: Bast's Power involves being able to generate a vast amount of heat from his hands that allow for mostly offensive and some defensive uses, thus its typing being classified as explosive within a large area. It also seems to increase his physical capabilities as well. *'Heat Blast': By generating a substantial amount of heat, he can exert it outward from a distance to attack ranged enemies or to blast them forward with great force. He can also block certain attacks this way. This attack is enough to destroy a large boulder that was sent toward him and Lilith during their adventure in the Lost Archives. *'Enhanced Endurance': While his power is active, Bast is able to withstand various attacks more often than he could without. *'Enhanced Strength': While his power is active, Bast's physical strength increases substantially. Hand-to-hand Combatant: Bast is shown to be proficient in melee combat as even without his Power he is able to hold his own against several opponents, such as members of the Neon Knives. Given his known violent tendencies he's most likely had plenty of time to develop his fighting capabilities. Immense Power Intensity: During the initial stages of his development, his Power had appeared to not be anything much until his trip to the Lost Archives where its capabilities improved greatly. Because of the overall destructive capabilities his Power has, mixed with his temper and emotional past, his Power is ranked at 6''', the highest in the system. '''Enhanced Sensory Abilities: Bast has powerful sensory abilities that don't require the use of his Power. During the events of Flight from Starfall, Bast was not only able to spot the tracks of Cuddles from across the street, but also follow and listen in on the conversations of Igrath and company from an unknown hiding place. Cuddles was only able to hear when leaning over a vent pipe leading into the the hideout, yet Bast was capable of listening in on the entire conversation while remaining undetected. Trivia *Was originally planned to be a frat boy like character with a mullet but was revised. *So far, he has a crush on Lilith, making him protective of her. This has also made any kind of partnership with Mace too toxic to be of any help to each other. *Sports a nasty scar across the neck, indicating a dark time in his young life preceding the events of the novel and even Prelude. *During his first spout with Mace over giving him the data-scroll after the girls leave, Bast becomes a third unwilling witness to Mace's unmentionables when he pulls his shorts out and drops the scroll into them. *It would eventually be confirmed, with limited evidence, that Ravat is Bast's father. One piece of evidence is during the origin page of Bast's scar. A family picture had fallen to the floor in the page panel showing Bast and the maimed corpse of his mother. In the picture, Bast, his mother and an individual sporting the same fur and eye color as Ravat are shown. Because many have predicted Ravat to be Bast's father due to their similar physical features and fur patterns, this evidence would lead many to believe their prediction to be true. David Lillie would eventually confirm this prediction to be fact. *In the family picture seen in the origin page of Bast's scar, his mother is seen wearing the same red scarf that she gave to him just moments before her death. *Currently, it is not yet clear if "Aduro" is his original surname or the surname of his foster parents. His full name was only recently revealed in a Prelude strip, so it is subject to change. Quotes *''"I’ll burn the tongue outta your head."'' *''"That bastard!"'' *"Not in the mood." References Category:Dreamkeepers Category:Protagonists Category:GNS Characters